Australie, terre de mon coeur
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: GEORGIE Fin alternative ! Irwin de Dangering descend dans la cellule de Caïn avant l'arrivée d'Abel et du comte Gerald, et non après. Les 4 hommes se retrouvent face à face ! Les événements vont alors se dérouler bien différemment... Shônen ai
1. Il faut sauver Arthur !

**Chapitre 1 : Il faut sauver Arthur !**

_Caïn… Tu m'as empêché de dormir tant de nuits… Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Je vais te donner la mort. _

Irwin de Dangering tira le chien de son arme et la pointa sur le jeune garçon. Son cœur le tançait douloureusement : il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher autant à ce gamin ramassé dans la rue, qui lui avait plu et dont il avait fini par réellement s'éprendre. Il avait usé des pires moyens pour le garder près de lui, mais le voir décider de tout abandonner le déchirait.

_Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? _

Son bras trembla.

_Caïn…_

Il ne put s'empêcher de le retourner sur le dos. Caïn n'avait pas frémi à son contact, ni n'avait réagi de quelque façon que ce soit. Irwin contempla longuement son visage inerte, émacié, déjà marqué par la mort. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et entortilla une mèche autour de ses doigts, puis il passa son index sur ses joues, suivit délicatement le contour de ses lèvres.

_Je te voulais… Mais je crois, j'aurais aussi voulu te voir sourire. _

Il avait eu tout faux. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas pris de la bonne façon. Mais il n'avait pas pensé… Non, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Caïn le ferait autant changer. Qu'il tomberait _vraiment_ amoureux de lui.

_Tu ne veux plus vivre ? Vraiment ? Tu sais, je te traiterais différemment, dorénavant, si tu décidais de vivre… Je pourrais même m'opposer à mon père… Sûrement. _

Mais dans son cœur, il savait pertinemment qu'il était déjà trop tard. Caïn avait déjà tenté de se tuer ; les images de son poignet ouvert et de la mare de sang dans la baignoire hanteraient éternellement ses propres souvenirs, lui crieraient jusqu'à son dernier souffle cette sempiternelle accusation : « Tout est ta faute. Tout est ta faute… » Et il ne pouvait le nier. Parce que c'était vrai.

Les jours précédents, Irwin n'avait pas manqué de rendre visite au prisonnier, mais il n'en avait pu en tirer une parole, ni le convaincre de manger et de boire. Il savait très bien comment tout cela allait se terminer. Caïn avait décidé de se laisser mourir, et il allait mourir. Inéluctablement. Il ne pouvait le forcer à s'alimenter, il ne pouvait non plus frapper ou droguer un homme qui avait cessé de se défendre. Qui abandonnait. Ou plutôt, au contraire, qui lui résistait de la pire manière possible. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de l'empêcher de s'enfuir de cette façon.

_Caïn !_

Décidément… C'était trop douloureux. Il se poussa une main sur les yeux, la retira humide. Il en fut surpris lui-même.

_Je…_

Et puis il regarda encore Caïn. Immobile, pâle dans sa couche salie. Plus mort que vivant. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

0

Pendant ce temps, le comte Gerald et Abel avançaient dans le sombre tunnel, à la fois prudents et anxieux.

- Le couloir s'arrête après l'escalier…

- Alors, l'entrée du cachot se trouve juste au-dessus.

Abel passa la lanterne à son compagnon et chercha des doigts les limites de la trappe. Ne les trouvant pas, il poussa au hasard ; heureusement, la dalle se souleva sans difficulté et il eut tôt fait de la renverser sur le côté. C'est alors qu'il sursauta : il y avait quelqu'un dans la cellule ! Il se mordit les lèvres : cette éventualité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Ils auraient dû se montrer plus prudents…

Gerald sentit son compagnon qui se figeait.

- Abel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se faufila à ses côtés et comprit : Irwin de Dangering se tenait debout au centre du cachot, le revolver pointé sur eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Attendez, je crois que je vous reconnais… Vous êtes le comte Gerald, c'est ça ? Vous êtes revenus en Angleterre ? Voilà qui peut vous valoir la peine de mort ! Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ?

Abel tourna la tête : il venait d'apercevoir Arthur, couché sur un lit de fortune à la propreté discutable. Son cœur se serra : il ne bougeait pas du tout. Pourtant, les événements qui auraient dû se produire auraient dû suffire à réveiller un bœuf ! Il se sentit encore plus inquiet ; quand son regard se porta sur l'homme qui lui faisait obstacle, un éclat de fureur luisait dans son œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? rugit-il, au mépris du danger.

- Quoi ?

Soudain, il bondit hors de son trou et se rua sur son adversaire. Irwin, persuadé d'avoir l'avantage, ne s'attendait pas à un mouvement aussi brusque et ne parvint pas à parer le coup de poing d'Abel, envoyé en plein dans son estomac. Il se courba aussitôt en deux, le souffle coupé, et son arme lui échappa des mains. Abel ne perdit pas une seconde : il se jeta immédiatement dessus et s'en empara. Il la pointa sur l'inconnu en remarquant que la sécurité était déjà ôtée : apparemment, l'homme avait vraiment eu l'intention de s'en servir… Mais à présent, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage.

- Pas un geste ! cria-t-il.

La bouche d'Irwin se tordit en un rictus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il lisait sa détermination dans les yeux d'Abel et savait très bien que le jeune inconnu n'hésiterait pas à faire feu en cas de résistance de sa part ; il se résigna donc à lever les mains. En même temps, la ressemblance impressionnante du garçon avec Caïn le frappa. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Abel ne répondit pas. Du coin de l'œil, il lorgnait en direction d'Arthur ; son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Ciel, dans quel état avaient-ils donc mis son frère ?

- Comte Gerald ! appela-t-il.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Durant toute l'action, l'homme n'avait pas bougé. Il n'approuvait pas le risque pris par Abel en agissant ainsi, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fonctionné. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit le revolver des mains. Sans ciller, il continua de le pointer sur de Dangering, particulièrement attentif à ses moindres gestes. En même temps, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute allure : le plan n'avait pas du tout fonctionné comme prévu, mais il n'avait pas non plus encore totalement échoué.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans quitter sa cible des yeux.

Abel venait de se précipiter au chevet d'Arthur. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et souleva sa tête, qui retomba aussitôt en arrière. Heureusement, il respirait, bien que faiblement, mais pour le reste, il demeurait sans réaction.

- Il est très faible… répondit-il.

S'ils étaient venus un jour plus tard, ils auraient peut-être trouvé un cadavre. Cette pensée raviva encore la violence de ses sentiments ; sans attendre, il tira son frère sur ses épaules et le hissa ainsi sur son dos.

- Allons-nous-en, comte Gerald.

Irwin regardait avec stupéfaction ce qu'il considérait comme un enlèvement.

- Reposez-le immédiatement ! Ainsi, vous êtes bien le comte Gerald, cracha-t-il. Quand mon père sera au courant de votre retour, il…

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de parlementer, jeune de Dangering, répliqua calmement le père de Georgie. Vous allez venir avec nous. Abel, il est bien entendu hors de question que tu restes ici comme prévu. Celui-là nous a surpris, il va donc nous accompagner et nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte.

- On ne pourrait pas tout simplement le ligoter et le laisser ici ?

- Trop dangereux… Il risque d'éveiller l'attention avant notre départ. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Sur ce, des coups sourds se mirent à retentir : les hommes laissés dehors par Irwin commençaient à s'inquiéter du silence prolongé de leur maître.

- Monsieur ! Tout va bien ?

Gerald grinça des dents. Encore un nouveau problème ; comme s'ils n'en avaient déjà pas assez ! Son doigt se crispa sur la détente.

- N'oublie pas que je t'ai dans le collimateur, souffla-t-il à Irwin. Réponds-leur que tout va bien, et que tu resteras un moment, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent surtout pas. Tu veux t'occuper du prisonnier car tu es inquiet pour lui, invente ce que tu veux, mais n'essaie pas de nous blouser. Sinon…

Il parlait très sérieusement. Il considérait d'ores et déjà Abel et Arthur comme ses propres enfants, et pour les protéger, il se sentait prêt à tout. Sentant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, Irwin s'exécuta sans discuter, et les gardes reprirent leur poste en silence.

- Maintenant, viens, ordonna Gerald. Passe devant moi et ouvre-nous la route. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux. Si tu éternues dans ma permission, je tire.

- Dites-moi au moins qui vous êtes, grogna Irwin. Et ce que vous comptez faire de Caïn…

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, tais-toi et avance. L'heure presse.

0

- Je ne les vois toujours pas…

Georgie ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Depuis le début, cette opération lui inspirait un très mauvais pressentiment, et puis, l'idée d'Abel ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout maintenant qu'elle commençait tout juste à découvrir le sentiment réciproque qu'elle lui portait.

- Abel, pria-t-elle, reviens… Ne reste pas dans ce cachot…

Elle se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer, mais se retenait courageusement. Elle ne devait pas craquer au moment où leur plan était dans sa phase la plus délicate. Et puis, elle commença à entendre des bruits de pas. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine, et elle se pencha encore plus en avant.

- Arthur ! cria-t-elle.

En retour, elle entendit la voix de son père.

- Georgie, éloigne-toi du puits. Reste à l'écart.

Si cette consigne la surprit, elle ne le montra pas et obéit sans discuter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Abel émergea du puits, Arthur en travers des épaules.

- Abel ! Tu es là ! Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?

- Nous avons été surpris, répondit-il. Dick ! appela-t-il.

Il tendit à leur ami le petit pistolet du comte Gerald.

- Enlevez le chien et pointez l'arme sur la sortie. Irwin de Dangering va sortir tantôt, il faut le garder à l'œil. N'hésitez surtout pas à vous en servir.

- Heu… oui, très bien.

Dick n'avait encore jamais utilisé d'arme à feu, mais il savait qu'il avait affaire à des gens dangereux, une famille noble d'une grande puissance. Abel ne plaisantait pas : il ne lui fallait pas agir à la légère. Il s'empara du pistolet et se mit en position adéquate.

- C'est bon. Je suis prêt.

Bientôt, effectivement, deux mains inconnues surgirent, suivies de la silhouette émaciée d'un homme arrogant. Abel, entretemps, avait déposé son frère par terre, le confiant aux bons soins de Georgie, et ramassé une corde dans la charrette de Dick. A peine Irwin avait-il fini de monter l'échelle qu'il se précipita sur lui et lui lia les mains dans le dos.

- Vous m'excuserez, jeune comte, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents…

Irwin émit un bref grognement, mais il se savait en position d'infériorité.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? grommela-t-il malgré tout. Et que voulez-vous faire de Caïn ?

- Caïn ? releva Emma en haussant un sourcil, effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- C'est le nom qu'il leur a donné, l'informa Abel, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Irwin.

Sitôt sa besogne effectuée, le garçon laissa ce dernier à Dick et Gerald, qui venait d'émerger à son tour, et entreprit de hisser son frère sur la charrette. Emma tenait les rênes en main, prête à donner aux chevaux l'ordre du départ. Quand tout le monde fut installé, elle les poussa au galop d'un claquement de langue et transmit les rênes à Dick.

Gerald, accroupi auprès d'Arthur, lui tenait le poignet et veillait son pouls tandis qu'Abel, arme en main, ne quittait pas leur prisonnier des yeux. Malgré son inquiétude pour son frère, il remplissait soigneusement sa mission et ne se laissait pas distraire par l'inertie du corps à ses côtés.

- Dick, dit soudain Gerald, ralentis, s'il te plaît. Il faut faire le moins possible de cahots.

- D'accord, dit le conducteur qui demanda aussitôt le trot aux chevaux.

Effectivement, les secousses se firent moins rudes, mais le comte se demanda si Arthur se sentait mieux pour autant.

- Sa température ne cesse de baisser, et son cœur ralentit. Si nous étions venus le libérer un jour plus tard, nous l'aurions peut-être trouvé mort.

En entendant ces paroles, Abel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le côté. Cet infime défaut de vigilance n'échappa à Irwin de Dangering : le jeune homme se jeta aussitôt sur lui et le bouscula violemment de l'épaule. Abel poussa un cri et bascula violemment de la charrette ; le revolver lui échappa également des mains et glissa sur la chaussée, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Abel ! cria Georgie.

Irwin ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta immédiatement à terre, mais ne put aller plus loin : le comte Gerald avait anticipé son mouvement et le retenait solidement des deux bras.

- Saleté !...grommela-t-il.

Il le coucha par terre et s'assit sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Cependant, Georgie venait de dévaler à son tour, et courait vers Abel qui restait immobile sur la chaussée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui souleva le torse : sa tête roula dans sa poitrine. Elle poussa un gémissement, incapable de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Emma arriva près d'elle une poignée de secondaires plus tard et l'examina rapidement :

- Il est assommé. Viens, Georgie, il faut le transporter jusqu'à la charrette.

Georgie acquiesça, glissa un bras sous l'aisselle d'Abel et, ensemble, elles soulevèrent le blessé, le soutenant chacune par un côté. Mais juste au moment où elle se retournait, son cœur fit un bond : dans son lit de fortune, Arthur s'était redressé et dardait autour de lui un regard paniqué.

- Arthur !

0

_Non ! Ça recommence…_

Dans la tête d'Arthur, des centaines de voix criaient, mille lamentations et rugissements divers, qui tempêtaient sous son crâne et lui chantaient une douleur lancinante, insupportable.

Devant lui, des ombres indistinctes se mouvaient, il ne les voyait pas bien mais leur seule présence le terrifiait. Et puis, elles se mirent à lui parler, et leurs mots réveillèrent lui une douleur atroce.

Il se mit à hurler, puis à rouler sur lui-même. Il sentit qu'il tombait, le sol dur lui broya les côtes, mais cette douleur n'était rien face à ces monstruosités, toujours plus proches, sans cesse plus proches…

- Ne me touchez pas ! N'approchez pas !

Il crut qu'il allait mourir de peur, son sang battait martelait furieusement ses tempes. Si seulement tout cela pouvait s'arrêter… Il anticipa un mouvement sur sa gauche, comprit qu'on cherchait à le prendre au piège. Il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il allait devenir fou, c'était sûr. Les voix, sous son crâne… Les monstres…

Et puis il sentit qu'il tombait.

0

- Arthuuuuur ! s'égosilla Georgie, la main devant la bouche.

Elle ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Arthur victime de ces hallucinations, c'était… vraiment effrayant. Il semblait voir des choses invisibles, et de toute évidence, il les craignait. Eux. Ses amis, sa famille. Il ne les voyait pas. Qui sait quelles scènes défilaient dans derrière ses pupilles quand Dick s'était approché pour essayer de le capturer, qui sait quelles paroles il avait pu entendre quand elle avait crié pour essayer de le ramener à la raison. Peine perdue. Il s'était replié comme un animal malade et dément, et puis…

Il avait basculé.

Les 5 premières secondes, elle n'avait pu réagir, et puis le bruit de sa chute dans la rivière lui avait fait reprendre ses sens. Alors, un cri d'une force extraordinaire retentit.

- Caïn !

S'ensuivit une exclamation de surprise : « hé là ! » quand le comte Gerald fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Irwin de Dangering venait de rassembler toutes ses forces pour se relever et projeter son adversaire ; sans attendre, il courut à la rambarde et sauta par-dessus.

- Attends, tu es ligoté ! cria Gerald, mais Irwin avait déjà disparu.

- Ça alors… Mais, ils vont juste se noyer tous les deux… gémit Dick.

Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme sauta à l'eau à son tour. Estimant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour deux sauvetages, le comte Gerald s'empressa de l'imiter.

Emma voyait dans les yeux de Georgie qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre, mais elle la rappela à l'ordre.

- Reste ici. Laisse-les faire, ils les sauveront, ne t'en fais pas. Nous, nous devons nous occuper d'Abel.

Georgie reporta son attention sur son ami toujours inconscient et hocha douloureusement la tête. Il avait besoin d'elle, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas encore courir à la poursuite d'Arthur. Elle souleva son fardeau du sol et commença, avec l'aide d'Emma, à le porter vers la charrette.

0

Dans l'eau glacée de la Tamise, Dick et le comte Gerald nageaient en battant vigoureusement des mains et des pieds. Régulièrement, ils remontaient à la surface pour reprendre leur souffle, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'épuisement des les gagner peu à peu. Malheureusement, leur recherche demeurait infructueuse ; les flots tumultueux charriaient de nombreuses particules qui rendaient leur vision encore plus trouble. Ils ne distinguaient pas le moindre mouvement, et seul le bruit fracassant du lit leur parvenaient aux oreilles. D'ombre humaine, ils n'en voyaient pas trace.

Ils se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil et se séparèrent de quelques mètres ; tels deux têtes chercheuses rectilignes, ils sondèrent la rivière en la sondant de haut en bas, inlassablement. Ils commencèrent à descendre le courant, mais bientôt, il leur apparut clairement qu'ils se noieraient à leur tour s'ils ne se réchauffaient pas. Ils se résignèrent donc à regagner la berge, les mains vides. Une fois remis, ils replongèrent immédiatement ; Georgie se joignit finalement à eux mais leurs efforts restèrent vains.

0

On ne pouvait pas poursuivre éternellement. Georgie était désespérée.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'Arthur soit mort. _

Tous ces risques pour finalement en arriver là… C'était pathétique. Elle plongea la tête dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter éperdument…

- Georgie… murmura son père en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Hélas, il n'y avait rien pour la réconforter, il le savait. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Emma et Dick leur parut durer une éternité, toute la tristesse du monde s'abattait sur leurs épaules silencieuses. De plus, Abel ne se réveillait pas.

Le couple recueillit tout le monde avec chaleur et se déclara prêt à les héberger le temps qu'il faudrait. Ils acceptèrent cette hospitalité avec reconnaissance, car ils n'auraient su où aller ; on installa Abel dans un lit confortable, et Georgie commença à le veiller, en songeant à Arthur. Comment lui annoncerait-elle la nouvelle ?

Il reprit conscience dans la soirée. Georgie lui conta les événements, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; fou de douleur, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en crispant ses poings sur ses genoux. Georgie, partageant sa tristesse, le prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensemble la disparition de leur frère.


	2. La vie continue

**Chapitre 2 : La vie continue…**

Cependant, contrairement à ce que craignaient leurs compagnons, Irwin de Dangering et Arthur n'étaient pas morts. Ses bras ligotés dans le dos ne permirent pas à Irwin de nager, mais il avait suivi son Caïn de près et l'avait repéré sitôt après sa chute dans les flots glacés. Quelques battements des pieds lui avaient permis de le rejoindre ; il avait alors entrepris une manœuvre désespérée où il cherchait à regagner la surface en le tractant avec ses dents, mais évidemment, c'était trop compliqué, trop peu pratique, et les flots tumultueux les ballottaient dans tous les sens. Il s'épuisa rapidement, mais refusa de renoncer ; et puis finalement, il perdit connaissance à son tour, les dents toujours plantées dans le col de Caïn.

0

Irwin pensait que s'il fermait les yeux, ce serait pour la dernière fois ; et pourtant, il les rouvrit. Il contempla d'un air étonné un plafond blanc au-dessus de lui, incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'une vision du paradis. Cependant, il comprit rapidement qu'il était vivant, et qu'il pouvait encore bouger ; entre autre, on l'avait délié. Il leva la main et remua ses doigts, les uns après les autres. Apparemment, tout fonctionnait. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçut Caïn, allongé dans une couchette, de l'autre côté de la cabine.

- Caïn ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il se tenait auprès de lui et lui tâtait le front et les membres. Caïn respirait, d'un souffle paisible ; il était vivant. Une vague d'émotion l'étreignit, et il posa sa tête contre la sienne, puis il laissa couler des larmes de soulagement.

- Caïn…

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait aussi heureux, après avoir tenté de l'achever lui-même, un peu plus tôt, mais tels étaient réellement ses sentiments. Il glissa une main sous son cou et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Irwin sursauta et sécha immédiatement ses larmes, mais son mouvement, pas assez prompt, n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer en portant un plateau. Elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire, mais lui dédia un clin d'œil complice, comme si elle acceptait de partager un secret. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Vous allez donc mieux ! constata-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Quand on vous a repêchés dans la Tamise, vous étiez tous deux à moitié morts, surtout votre compagnon en fait. Notre médecin vous a examinés tous les deux ; vous, ça va, mais l'autre, il est sacrément mal en point, dites donc. Il lui faudra sans doute beaucoup de temps pour se remettre. Et puis, ces piqûres de drogue, c'est affreux… Avez-vous une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous semblez le connaître…

Irwin garda un silence hébété. Il n'allait quand même pas lui répondre qu'il était le fils du duc de Dangering, et qu'avec son père ils avaient séquestré sévèrement ce garçon car il avait découvert leur trafic de drogue ! En même temps, il ne pouvait pas non pus prétendre que Caïn était un parfait inconnu pour lui ; on les avait sans doute sauvé dans une position compromettante, et elle venait de le surprendre en train de pleurer sur lui.

- Je… C'est un ami, prétendit-il.

Le silence le plus simple est toujours le plus efficace.

- Son nom est Caïn.

- Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Moi… Heu… Irwin.

- Vous portez le même nom qu'un noble de Londres.

- C'est vrai, on m'a donné le même nom mais je suis plus jeune que lui. C'était pour rendre hommage au duc.

- Je vois. Eh bien, Irwin, je vous ai apporté votre repas. Jusqu'à présent, je vous ai nourris tous les deux, mais peut-être maintenant souhaiterez-vous prendre soin vous-même de votre ami ?

- Heu… C'est-à-dire… Eh bien, d'accord, je m'en occuperai.

- J'en étais sûr, gloussa-t-elle. Bon appétit, alors. Je vous laisse.

Et elle se leva d'un gracieux mouvement, mais Irwin la retint.

- Attendez ! Dites-moi au moins quel jour nous sommes !

- Vous êtes restés inconscient deux jours. Vous avez failli mourir, vous savez.

- Et… Où sommes-nous ?

- Sur un paquebot en partance pour l'Australie. Il nous est impossible de faire demi-tour, vous devrez malheureusement nous accompagner ; mais si vous souhaitez revenir en Angleterre par la suite, vous trouverez forcément un navire pour accomplir le trajet.

Puis s'en alla en refermant discrètement la porte. Irwin était éberlué. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait, encore ? Avait-elle décelé ses mensonges ? Non, apparemment pas. Bah, peu importait. Il reporta son regard sur le visage paisible de Caïn.

L'Australie… Bah, pourquoi pas. Il commença par manger sa souple, puis plongea la cuillère de Caïn dans le deuxième bol et entrepris de porter le liquide à ses lèvres, lentement, une cuillerée après l'autre.

0

De son côté, Georgie se sentait mal. Elle avait souvent la nausée, l'odeur des aliments lui donnait carrément envie de vomir.

- On dirait une femme enceinte ! plaisanta un jour Emma.

Georgie en fut mortifiée. Une femme enceinte… « Mais oui, bien sûr » songea-t-elle brusquement.

Ses sentiments envers Abel n'avaient cessé d'évoluer doucement, et bientôt elle en avait été sûre : elle l'aimait. Pas comme elle avait aimé Lowell, mais de toute façon Lowell était loin maintenant, elle avait elle-même renoncé à lui. L'amour qu'elle ressentait envers Abel était plus calme, plus modéré, mais pas moins intense. Quand Abel se tenait auprès d'elle, elle se sentait tout simplement rayonner, une grande paix l'envahissait. Elle se sentait heureuse de sa présence ; ils avaient fini par passer leur première nuit ensemble, il y avait de cela un mois ou deux.

Et maintenant…

_Un enfant d'Abel et de moi…_

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Elle sourit. Et une fois de plus, songea avec nostalgie à l'Australie, aux kangourous et sa petite ferme, aux chevaux de Monsieur Kevin.

« Pourvu que l'on puisse y retourner bientôt » pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Abel dessinait des plans pour un bateau, qui était en phase de construction, mais ça allait encore prendre un petit moment. Une fois qu'il serait fini, ils regagneraient l'Australie, tous les trois, avec son père.

_Non, peut-être tous les quatre, avec un peu de chance…_

Bien sûr, un être manquait à cette équation. Pauvre Arthur… Mais se lamenter ne le ferait pas revenir. Il fallait continuer à vivre désormais.

Les mains sur le ventre, elle leva la tête et contempla l'infini du ciel.

0

Quand Caïn reprit connaissance, ce fut vraiment terrible. En proie aux affres de la crise de manque, il se tortilla plusieurs jours dans son lit en poussant des cris de douleur ; les hallucinations lui prêtaient des visions mystérieuses, apparemment effrayantes car il hurlait souvent des paroles incohérentes, et repoussait violemment son entourage. Parfois, en tentant de fuir, il tombait de son lit ou se cognait contre les murs.

Irwin aurait presque souhaité lui faire une nouvelle piqûre, au moins pour le soulager momentanément, mais il n'avait pas le produit à disposition ; et d'ailleurs, il fallait que Caïn en finisse avec la drogue. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mais c'était si douloureux, de le voir comme ça…

Il restait seul à s'occuper de lui. Les éventuelles personnes qui auraient accepté de lui venir en aide s'étaient enfuies, effrayées par les cris et la violence incohérente de Caïn. De même, on ne lui avait attribué aucun travail pour sa traversée gratuite sur le paquebot, car lui seul avait le courage de s'occuper de cet homme. Ce dont il ne se plaignait pas au final, car cela lui permettait de passer beaucoup de temps auprès de son protégé. Il avait hâte qu'il reprenne conscience et qu'ils puissent tenir, ensemble, une discussion cohérente au calme.

…

Depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, Caïn se sentait mieux. Bien sûr, il continuait de passer son temps à dormir, ou alors il restait hébété, le regard lointain ; mais il avait cessé de gémir et de hurler. En soi, c'était déjà un soulagement et nombreux avaient déjà manifesté leur soutien en venant lui rendre visite et lui souhaiter, malgré son air absent, un prompt rétablissement.

Bien sûr, la drogue commençait à évacuer son corps, mais pour autant il demeurait très amaigri et faible, et bien souvent le docteur venait tâter son pouls et prendre sa température, et repartait en hochant silencieusement la tête. Il semblait espérer son réveil, car ce serait la preuve indubitable qu'il se remettrait. Irwin, lui aussi, attendait ce jour avec impatience. Pour le moment, il restait toute la journée assis à son chevet, à lui tenir la main ou à caresser son visage.

« J'ai changé, pensa-t-il un matin. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, jamais je n'aurais cru que viendrait un jour où je me comporterais comme je le fais maintenant. Et pourtant… »

Il se souvenait de la façon violente dont il avait tenté de dompter Caïn. Jamais auparavant un garçon lui avait résisté avec autant d'acharnement ; même sous l'emprise de la drogue, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'opposer à lui. En insistant, Irwin avait été convaincu qu'il finirait par fléchir et lui atterrir dans les bras, mais au lieu de cela, Caïn avait choisi de s'enfuir, encore et toujours, de la pire des façons.

_Ce n'était pas ta mort que je voulais. _

_Comment faire pour que tu m'accordes ta confiance ? Que tu me regardes enfin ? _

D'une certaine façon, en lui tenant tête ainsi, le jeune homme était parvenu à attirer son attention et transformer son désir en obsession.

Ils parviendraient bientôt en Australie. Une fois là-bas, que deviendraient-ils ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne pensait pas revenir tout de suite en Angleterre : l'atmosphère du navire n'était assurément pas la meilleure pour la santé de Caïn. Le médecin qui s'occupait de lui avait affirmé que de longs mois lui seraient nécessaires pour se remettre, et l'air pur et sauvage de l'Australie se révélerait probablement meilleur que celui de Londres. Parfois, Irwin se disait qu'en l'envoyant seul sur ce nouveau continent avec Caïn, le destin lui offrait peut-être la chance de sa vie : il échapperait définitivement à ce monde d'intrigues et d'argent dans lequel il avait vécu depuis sa prime enfance. Il tenait l'opportunité de tout recommencer de zéro.

_Je prendrai soin de toi, tu verras. _

Juste comme il formulait cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond : Caïn venait de papillonner des paupières. Il le guetta attentivement : était-ce une nouvelle phase de stupeur, d'hébétude ? Est-ce qu'une fois de plus, le garçon ne le reconnaîtrait pas ? Il avait déjà été déçu tant de fois ; pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir.

Le regard de Caïn se fixa un moment sur le vide ; puis, ses pupilles pivotèrent et se plantèrent dans les yeux angoissés qui le fixaient.

- Irwin ?

0

Le comte Gerald et Abel tournaient en rond, incapables de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom. C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour, et les deux hommes se sentaient aussi fébriles l'un que l'autre. De plus, ils se communiquaient mutuellement leur nervosité, et cela les rendait encore plus impatients. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ?

Là-bas, dans la chambre, Georgie était seule avec la sage-femme. En train de donner le jour à un nouvel être qui serait le trait d'union définitif entre leur petite famille. Dans leur groupe endeuillé par la mort d'Arthur, la vie continuait et pouvait encore se révéler heureuse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. La sage-femme marqua un instant de silence, contemplant avec un sourire en coin l'angoisse qui tiraillait leurs traits ; puis elle cessa de les faire attendre et annonça joyeusement : « Le petit est né ! C'est un garçon. Félicitations, monsieur Abel. »

Le susnommé éclata d'un rire sonore, et des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Le comte Gerald, désormais son beau-père, l'étreignit avec force, tout aussi ému. Ils se pressèrent bientôt dans la petite chambre d'un pas silencieux, comme s'ils craignaient de déranger, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune mère, paisiblement couchée sur un ample oreiller de plume. L'air apaisé, elle se reposait de ses efforts, et serrait dans ses bras un paquet de langes minuscule et pourtant grand si l'on songeait qu'il sortait de son ventre.

Le comte Gerald jeta un coup d'œil sur son petit-fils, dédia un clin d'œil à sa fille et se retira sur la pointe des pieds, afin de laisser les amants en tête-à-tête. Abel, lui, ne se lassait pas de regarder et regarder encore ce visage miniature, tout rond et potelé. Dire qu'il était issu de lui… D'eux deux…

- Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras, si tu veux, lui dit doucement Georgie.

- Non, ne le dérange pas, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est ton enfant, à toi et à moi, ajouta-t-il rêveusement. J'ai du mal à le croire. Et pourtant, il est là. Il respire… c'est extraordinaire.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se sentait elle aussi incroyablement heureuse ; elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et se plongea à son tour dans la contemplation du nouveau-né.

- Et pour son nom… commencèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils eurent un petit rire gênés.

- Vas-y toi.

- Non toi.

- Je t'en prie.

- Bon d'accord… je pensais… je pensais à Arthur.

- Je le pensais aussi.

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors c'est décidé.

- Arthur.

- Arthur…

Le bébé hoqueta dans son sommeil, puis se réinstalla plus confortablement au creux du coude de Georgie. Qui sourit, baisa les lèvres de son mari et embrassa à pleines dents cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

0

Presque aussitôt, Caïn détourna les yeux. Comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cette faiblesse lui échapper des lèvres. Irwin en fut blessé, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Pourtant, la voix de Caïn s'éleva bientôt à nouveau, faible et comme résignée. Irwin éprouvait la plus grande difficulté à déterminé quelle genre de sentiments pouvait bien se dissimuler derrière elle.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Eh bien… sur un paquebot.

- Un paquebot ?

Silence. Puis :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens d'un flash sur un pont, où j'étais fou, je crois. Et puis, plus grand-chose. Seulement les rêves, et la douleur. Que s'est-il passé exactement, Irwin ?

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune noble fut tenté de mentir, de dire qu'il s'était enfui avec lui pour le sauver car il ne voulait plus rester à Londres mais lui prouver son amour pour lui, mais il sentait bien que Caïn jamais ne croirait à cette version. Et puis finalement, sa fierté le retenait quand même un peu. Alors, il lui dit la vérité, et lui expliqua tout depuis le début. Comment un homme et un garçon de son âge avaient pénétré dans sa cellule pour le libérer alors que lui était descendu pour l'achever, comment il avait été fait prisonnier et contraint de les suivre sur la route des quais, pour finalement tomber dans la Tamise en essayant de le repêcher (Fameuse idée avec ses bras ligotés dans le dos, lui fit remarquer Caïn, ce à quoi il ne trouva pas de réponse et il reprit son récit aussitôt, un peu trop vite en fait).

Et finalement, depuis tout ce temps, ils voguaient.

- Et vers où navigue ce paquet ? demanda Caïn.

- Vers l'Australie.

Irwin vit immédiatement le changement dans les yeux du garçon. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent, et il demeura ainsi plusieurs secondes, le regarde dans le vague.

- L'Australie… C'est de là que je viens. Je pourrais retourner chez moi…

- Ah bon ? Eh bien… eh bien, c'est vrai, tu pourras retourner chez toi.

Irwin ne se doutait vraiment pas que Caïn était australien d'origine. Ceci dit, il avait un petit accent, c'était vrai, mais il n'aurait su le localiser avec précision. Eh ben voilà, maintenant il savait.

Mais ce constat faisait naître en lui un constat amer.

_Finalement, je serai le seul exilé. Lui, il sera juste revenu chez lui. Je n'aurai aucune excuse pour lui demander de rester avec moi…_

Caïn fixa son regard sur un Irwin étonnamment silencieux.

- Irwin ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie.

- Heu… non rien, Caïn, je…

- Irwin…

- Oui ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Caïn. Mon vrai nom est Arthur.

- Ha ? Ha, heu oui…

En un éclair, Irwin se souvint. Arthur. C'étaient bien ainsi que les étrangers l'avaient appelé.

- Si celui dont tu m'as parlé me ressemblait tellement, comme un jumeau, alors il devait probablement s'agir de mon frère aîné.

- Ton frère ?

- Oui. Il se nomme Abel. C'est pour lui que… j'ai…

Oui, bien sûr. Un garçon kidnappé n'allait pas se risquer à donner son véritable nom s'il souhaitait protéger sa famille. Alors…

_Caïn et Abel… Comme dans la Bible. J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt. _

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Arthur.

Arthur esquissa un sourire. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire quand même ; devait-il y voir un signe encourageant ? Mais par la suite, ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot. Il comprenait parfaitement le mutisme de son compagnon : après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… Pourtant, il osa briser le silence une nouvelle fois :

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer, tu sais, même si j'y étais résigné.

- Je crois savoir.

Il croyait savoir quoi ? Mystère…

- Dis-moi Irwin…

Il releva précipitamment la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es resté tout ce temps à mon chevet ? Je veux dire, depuis notre départ de Londres ?

- Eh bien… Oui.

- D'accord. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Puis il détourna les yeux. Sans plus rien ajouter, Irwin se leva et regagna sa couchette. D'un seul coup, il se sentait de trop aux côtés de Caïn… Non, d'Arthur.

0

Arthur avait déjà eu l'occasion, par le passé, de constater qu'Irwin de Dangering n'était pas un si mauvais homme qu'il voulait s'en donner l'air. Au moment de leur rencontre, son seul désir était de suivre les traces de son père, et son père, lui, était indéniablement mauvais. C'était le duc de Dangering qui se livrait à des trafics de drogue, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de droguer Arthur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir par ses propres moyens, lui encore qui avait décidé de l'enfermer dans ce cachot mal famé. Irwin, lui, n'avait rien _réellement_ souhaité de tout cela, il n'avait fait que suivre les décisions paternelles. Comme le désirait la société de leur époque, comme l'exigeait son devoir de fils. Toutes ces histoires étaient bien compliquées.

Irwin, lui, n'avait désiré que son corps ; et encore, il aurait pu le prendre par la force mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait tempêté, crié, doublé les doses de drogues et fracassé des objets contre les murs, il l'avait même détenu dans les pires conditions mais à aucun moment il n'avait levé la main sur lui. Bien au contraire, il lui avait sauvé la vie quand il avait tenté de se suicider, il l'avait soigné toute la nuit suivante, puis il était venu lui rendre régulièrement visite dans sa cellule. En dernier recours, quand il avait compris sa volonté ferme et définitive de mourir, il avait pris sur lui pour venir lui accorder lui-même le repos éternel. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tenté de le tuer, bien au contraire, à ce moment c'était l'acte le plus charitable qu'il ait pu accomplir pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui encore… Arthur n'en avait rien dit, mais il avait eu des périodes de lucidité au cours des dernières semaines écoulées ; il se sentait alors trop mal ou éreinté pour prendre la parole, mais il avait remarqué la veille constante d'Irwin. A aucun moment il ne l'avait quitté, il le savait. Et si à présent il s'était éloigné de lui, c'était seulement et uniquement pour le laisser en paix avec ses pensées.

Au fond, c'était un homme tellement prévenant… et il lui devait beaucoup. Sans lui, il serait probablement déjà mort ; sans lui, tout aurait été pire.

Il savait qu'Irwin l'aimait.

Mais Arthur, lui, aimait Georgie…

Brusquement, il se demanda ce que devenaient son frère et sa sœur adoptive. Etaient-ils vivants ? Il le souhaita de tout son cœur.

0

- Abel, Abel ! Regarde ! Arthur marche !

Georgie, émerveillée, se serra contre le bras de son père. Abel, qui travaillait à ses plans, sortit en toute hâte pour profiter pleinement du petit miracle. Il se sentait vraiment fier de son petit. Il ne le voyait pas grandir !

- Si ça continue comme ça, il sera grand avant notre retour en Australie.

Il remarqua la brève lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Georgie et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je plaisantais ! Le bateau commence déjà à être bâti d'après les plans de base. Il ne reste que les finitions. Nous serons bientôt de retour chez nous, ma chérie.

Georgie lui dédia un sourire éclatant.

_Chez nous… En Australie… Comme ce jour me tarde ! _

0

- Terre ! s'écria la vigie.

Le cœur d'Irwin se serra…

_Demain, nous toucherons l'Australie… déjà…_


	3. Nouveaux départs

_Note de l'autrice :_ _Au fait, même si les narrations sont alternées, je préviens quand même que les deux intrigues ne se passent pas en même temps. Actuellement, celle de Georgie est largement en avance sur l'autre, au niveau temporel ; son enfant est né et a grandi, plus d'une année a donc passé depuis le début ; alors qu'Irwin et Arthur débarquent tout juste en Australie, il s'est donc écoulé deux mois environ, tout au plus. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est comme ça... désolée, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop gênant. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux départs**

Le comte Gerald serra longuement sa fille contre lui, puis il la repoussa et la regarda dans les yeux, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Dès que j'en aurai terminé avec quelques affaires, déclara-t-il, je viendrai vous rejoindre. Vous êtes sûrs que cela ne vous dérange pas de partir seuls tous les trois ?

- Oh non ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle se sentait un peu triste d'avoir à se séparer momentanément de son cher père, mais la perspective de regagner enfin l'Australie avec son mari et son fils, après tous ces longs mois d'attente, la remplissait de bonheur et elle ne pouvait dissimuler son enthousiasme. Gerald sourit : Georgie était décidément une fille très mignonne, et quand son visage s'éclairait ainsi, avec ses cheveux longs et bouclés comme le soleil, elle était tout le portrait de sa mère. Surtout avec ce bracelet au poignet…

« Décidément », pensa-t-il.

Lui aussi aurait préféré passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille ; il en avait été séparé tellement longtemps que vivre tout le restant de ses jours à ses côtés serait à peine suffisant pour rattraper le temps perdu. Pourtant, il savait à quel point elle aimait le pays où elle avait grandi, et où demeuraient tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Son cœur appartenait à l'Australie. Pas grave : il l'y rejoindrait le plus vite possible après tout, il venait de le dire.

Ce ne serait jamais qu'une très brève séparation, et surtout, la dernière.

- Faites bon voyage, dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Abel.

- Prends bien soin d'eux.

- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, répondit très sérieusement le vigoureux jeune homme.

Gerald sourit. Abel ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais lui aussi avait changé, la paternité l'avait amené à se métamorphoser : plus adulte, plus viril, son contact respirait la sûreté. De toute évidence, Georgie et le petit étaient en sécurité avec un père comme lui. Mais il y avait davantage encore. Gerald s'était réellement attaché à lui, il considérait ce garçon fougueux et résolu comme son propre fils ; en tout cas, s'il avait pu rêver un gendre, sans la moindre hésitation il aurait décrit Abel.

- A bientôt.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Le trio traversa la passerelle d'embarquement puis ils attendirent, accoudés sur le bastingage, l'appareillement du navire. Quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner des terres anglaises, ils levèrent les bras et les agitèrent jusqu'à ce que le quai ait disparu à l'horizon.

Abel passa son bras autour de la taille de Georgie, qui portait Arthur dans les bras.

- Eh bien, nous y voilà, dit-il.

Dans quelques semaines, ils seraient de retour chez eux. Où ils mèneraient désormais une vie paisible, loin des aventures de toute sorte.

0

Arthur était encore loin d'être totalement remis. Son corps avait été très affaibli par la drogue et le sevrage, et même s'il était désormais conscient et qu'il parlait, il éprouvait encore beaucoup de peine à marcher plus de quelques mètres ; au-delà, il avait besoin d'un soutien.

- Arthur, lui dit Irwin au moment de débarquer, où vas-tu aller ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais seul chez toi ; ta maison doit être bien vide.

- Monsieur Kevin acceptera peut-être de me recevoir. C'est notre voisin, un vieil ami de la famille ; il nous a vus grandir et a toujours veillé sur nous.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout près, quand même… Comment vas-tu le prévenir de ton arrivée ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que je devrai me débrouiller.

Sa voix avait un peu faibli au moment où il prononçait ces paroles. Irwin décida malgré tout de tenter sa chance :

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Je t'accompagne jusque là-bas, puis je te laisserai en paix.

Il s'attendait réellement à essuyer un refus. Arthur en avait probablement assez de le voir. Mais contre toute attente, il lui répondit :

- D'accord. Accompagne-moi jusque chez lui.

Il se sentit un peu heureux. Il allait profiter pleinement de ses derniers instants à ses côtés.

0

Irwin avait réussi à trouver une charrette à louer pour les emmener, lui et Arthur, jusqu'à la ferme de ce fameux monsieur Kevin. Il l'installa confortablement à ses côtés, en le portant presque sur le siège avant, puis prit la place du conducteur et s'empara des rênes.

- Tu sais conduire un attelage ? lui demanda Arthur, surpris.

- Non, mais je vais sûrement y arriver.

Un silence entrecoupé d'un bruit bizarre suivit cette déclaration. Irwin haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'Arthur pouffait de rire.

- Ben quoi ?

- Non rien. Bon, je vais te montrer un peu comment faire.

Malgré son état, Arthur parvint à lui prendre les quatre rênes des mains. Il lui montra alors comment les glisser entre les bons doigts, et régler ensuite l'allure du cheval par les mouvements et les ordres vocaux appropriés.

- C'est un attelage, lui indiqua-t-il par exemple, tu n'es pas en selle. Pas besoin d'accompagner les mouvements de l'encolure avec la main ; il faut au contraire que tu la bouges le moins possible.

Irwin suivit scrupuleusement ses conseils et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sans pour autant être un conducteur chevronné, il se montra capable de mener le chariot sur les routes sans le faire basculer dans un fossé.

- Finalement, même pour ça, je ne te suis pas utile à grand-chose, marmonna-t-il quand il réussit à peu près à s'en sortir.

- Détrompe-toi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Peut-être aurais-je réussi à faire un parvenir à message à monsieur Kevin, ou à convaincre quelqu'un de m'amener gratuitement là-bas, mais dans tous les cas, ça aurait été bien plus compliqué.

Hé… C'était un rêve ou il venait de lui dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à des remerciements ? Irwin rougit. Pourtant, il ne les méritait pas… Après tout, si Arthur était dans cet état, c'était encore de sa faute. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusions ; il lui demanderait probablement de partir une fois arrivé à destination.

- Je me demande, laissa échapper Arthur à voix basse, si Abel et Georgie vont revenir eux aussi.

- Sûrement, répondit vaguement Irwin.

Il sentait son compagnon très attaché à ces personnes, et en éprouvait comme un sentiment de jalousie.

- S'ils te ressemblent, ils doivent probablement aimer ce pays autant que toi. Ils reviendront sûrement.

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problème à Londres.

- Hum.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui certifier que ce n'était pas le cas. Si le duc de Dangering les savait liés à « Caïn » et qu'il avait décidé que cette affaire concernait directement la disparition de son fils, alors il n'était pas impossible qu'il leur ait attiré les pires ennuis. Mais il préféra ne pas dévoiler ces pensées négatives à voix haute, d'autant plus que si ça se trouvait, il s'inquiétait pour rien car rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, continua Arthur.

- Oh !

Plongé dans ses pensées, avide de profiter pleinement de la présence de son compagnon, Irwin n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ils avançaient depuis déjà un bon moment ; Arthur reconnaissait les lieux et levait des yeux émus face à la route qu'il avait parcourue si souvent avec son frère et sa sœur.

Irwin ne prononça pas un mot ; de toute façon, sa gorge serrée l'en aurait empêché. Ça y était, le moment de la séparation était donc venu. Il s'y était préparé, mais… malgré tout, il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait si mal. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer et ses cornées s'embuaient dangereusement. Il se jura de ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Arthur. Il était déjà allé bien trop loin avec lui, et ne méritait pas le moindre espoir. Il le savait parfaitement, il se l'était déjà répété souvent, mais une fois supplémentaire, afin de bien garder la réalité en tête, ne serait pas de trop.

La petite ferme se dessina lentement à l'horizon ; sa forme carrée évoquait la plus pure tradition de la paysannerie australienne. Aux alentours, les champs étaient paisibles ; pour Irwin qui était habitué au fracas de Londres, puis au roulement des flots, l'endroit paraissait au premier abord étrangement silencieux ; mais il suffisait de demeurer immobile quelques minutes pour aussitôt se sensibiliser à la musique du vent dans les herbes et les feuilles, et au chant des oiseaux. En réalité, ce lieu respirait la sérénité et le bonheur. Irwin se sentait capable d'être heureux aussitôt, mais immédiatement, il se fustigea d'avoir osé formuler cette pensée.

Sa route allait quitter ici celle d'Arthur.

Alors que le cheval clopinait sur les derniers mètres de la ferme, la porte s'ouvrit. Un vieil homme à l'air sympathique en sortit, qui regarda d'un œil curieux les visiteurs. Un instant, il ne se passa rien ; puis, son œil s'éclaira :

- Ben ça alors ! Serait-ce là ce cher Arthur ?

Le garçon opina et sauta aussitôt à bas de la charrette, en dépit de son état de faiblesse, pour courir se jeter dans les bras de son ancien ami, qui le rattrapa et le soutint avec une force que ne laissait pas présager son grand âge apparent :

- Monsieur Kevin ! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir !

Irwin conduisit son attelage jusqu'au perron et stoppa l'animal. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit Arthur déclarer :

- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour commencer, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous recueillir tous les deux jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Je suis profondément désolé d'avoir à vous demander une chose pareille, monsieur Kevin, mais…

Irwin lui jeta un regard éberlué.

- _Tous les deux ?_

Arthur lui dédia un sourire parfaitement innocent.

- Ben quoi ? Tu as un autre endroit où aller, peut-être ?

0

- Georgie, l'interpella Abel un soir.

Elle se retourna. Ce jour-là, elle était sortie sur le pont avant et s'était accoudée au bastingage pour contempler le soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon aplati en colorant l'océan de rouge et d'orange, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son petit Arthur. Le garçonnet s'était fait un ami sur le pont, un gamin de son âge qui faisait la traversée avec ses parents pour aller rendre la visite à la famille. Il était d'une classe légèrement supérieure, mais vu le peu d'enfants présents sur le navire, personne ne viendrait s'opposer à leur amitié en invoquant leur différence de rang.

- Oui ?

- …

Abel restait étonnamment silencieux. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui venait de l'interpeler. Elle se retourna et le dévisagea d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh… rien, en fait. Simplement, je me demandais…

Il détournait légèrement les yeux vers la droite, et puis son visage, légèrement penché, adoucissait son profil droit. Dans l'air frais du soir, illuminé par le soleil éblouissant, il était vraiment sublime. Et dire que cet homme l'aimait…

- … tu es heureuse de rentrer en Australie ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Abel, voyons… bien sûr !

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne regrettes rien ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Tu ne regrettes rien », elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle avait vécu avec Lowell une histoire d'amour particulièrement intense, avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché par la gravité de sa maladie. Personne n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais, c'était un fait, inutile de le nier car ce serait mentir. Mais…

- Je t'aime, Abel.

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit aussi clairement, aussi simplement. Elle avait déjà pleuré, manifesté du bonheur et du soulagement, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Parce que son amour pour Abel lui paraissait différent, inexplicable, mais tout aussi fort.

- Je t'aime vraiment. Je suis heureuse avec toi. Je vis parce que tu es là. Tu sais, je serais vraiment désespérée s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je… je t'en supplie, ne me quitte jamais.

Tout au long de son discours, elle l'avait vu lever vers elle des yeux pleins d'espoir, progressivement rendus brillants par le sens de ses mots. Elle sut qu'elle venait de lui faire particulièrement plaisir, et qu'un nouveau lien se tissait entre eux, raffermissant encore leur proximité. Il lui passa les bras autour des épaules et contempla l'horizon à ses côtés. Derrière eux, les enfants jouaient bruyamment, ce qui les rassurait car tant qu'on les entendait, c'est qu'il ne leur était encore rien arrivé.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux. Je t'aime tellement, depuis toujours.

Elle le savait. Elle avait mis longtemps à le comprendre, elle était tombée amoureuse de Lowell, et avait par la suite été désespérée d'apprendre les sentiments d'Abel et de devoir les rejeter. Tout était bien différent maintenant. Son chemin n'avait pas suivi le cours de ses rêves, et même si bon nombre d'événements heureux étaient survenus (les retrouvailles avec son père, la naissance du petit Arthur), bien d'autres garderaient toujours, malgré l'écoulement du temps, leur aspect tragique.

- Mais dis-moi, reprit Abel, tiens-tu vraiment à retourner dans notre ferme ? Tu es sûre de n'y pas garder de trop mauvais souvenirs ?

- Des mauvais souvenirs ? Comment pourrais-je qualifier de mauvais les souvenirs de notre enfance à tous les trois ? Je veux y retourner, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas où j'irais d'autre. Cet endroit me manque trop !

Abel sourit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il s'inquiétait en se demandant si Georgie pourrait vraiment trouver le bonheur dans un endroit où s'accumulaient tant de souvenirs, mais il était dans sa nature positive et rayonnante de ne conserver en mémoire que les meilleurs d'entre eux. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle pour rien. Il la serra contre son torse.

- Très bien, alors nous y retournerons, nous rachèterons des animaux et nous les élèverons.

- En rentrant, il ne faudra pas non plus oublier d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de maman.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Georgie se rendit compte que ce serait la première fois qu'elle s'y rendrait depuis son décès. Car elle se trouvait déjà en Angleterre, chassée de chez elle, lorsque l'événement était survenu, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion par la suite de retourner en Australie. La question de l'état de la tombe lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle se rasséréna aussitôt : si les mauvaises herbes et autres petites mauvaises surprises l'avaient envahie, eh bien elle entreprendrait tous les travaux nécessaires pour la restaurer, en y accordant le temps qu'il faudrait, voilà tout. Pas la peine de s'en faire pour ça.

- Il faudra aussi faire une tombe pour Arthur, dit Abel. Même si elle sera vide.

Un ombre traversa aussitôt son cœur. Elle serra la main de son mari.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Bien sûr. Ce sera la première chose à faire en rentrant.

0

Arthur se remettait doucement, même si son corps gardait tant de lésions qu'Irwin craignait qu'elles ne soient irréversibles ; mais le garçon ne se plaignait jamais et en cela, faisait preuve d'un courage admirable. Il éprouvait encore de la peine à se lever et à marcher, même après toutes ces semaines passées confortablement dans une chambre de la ferme de Monsieur Kevin. Il était arrivé à Irwin de fantasmer en se disant qu'il pourrait fort bien s'occuper seul de son compagnon, mais les premiers jours avaient suffi à le détromper, car il ne savait rien faire de lui-même : autrefois, à Londres, c'étaient les domestiques qui s'occupaient d'absolument tout, même de faire le lit ou de chauffer le thé. Lui, il n'était bon qu'à aboyer des ordres et imiter son père en rampant la queue entre les jambes, mais ici ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose.

Pour ne rien arranger, les brûlures laissées par les piqûres sur les bras d'Arthur refusaient obstinément de guérir. Tout ce qu'Irwin pouvait faire était lui appliquer des pansements propres en espérant qu'elles ne s'infectent pas ; mais il demeurait fragile et sa peau ne supportait pas le moindre choc, aussi devait-il veiller sur lui en permanence. Dans le même temps, il aidait monsieur Kevin à la ferme et apprenait toutes les vulgaires manières d'un fermier. Et le fait est qu'il s'acclimatait fort bien : bientôt, on ne reconnut plus le jeune noble arrogant qui faisait du trafic de drogue dans les rues obscures de Londres. Sa silhouette se musclait, il accomplissait sans rechigner toutes ses tâches, et ne se plaignait pas de ses ampoules ou de la douleur de ses muscles endoloris, une fois le soir venu.

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'améliorait de jour en jour, et devenait sans cesse meilleur. Il s'étonnait aussi de voir jusqu'où l'homme était prêt à aller pour lui, car la raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas fait mine de vouloir retourner en Angleterre, alors qu'il en aurait eu vingt fois l'occasion, ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux.

Pourtant, l'amour d'Irwin était discret. Il prenait bien garde de ne se trahir par aucun geste déplacé, et surveillait même l'intensité de ses regards. Il se montrait prévenant, veillait dans son ombre sur chacun de ses pas et prévenait tout accident. Il se montrait un compagnon silencieux, mais agréable. Bien différent du bourreau confiné dans l'atmosphère empoisonnée de la noblesse anglaise.

Dès qu'il se sentit suffisamment bien pour accomplir seul une certaine distance, Arthur insista pour se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Irwin tenta de l'en dissuader, mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, il finit par se résigner et lui demanda simplement la permission de l'accompagner. Il trouvait imprudent qu'Arthur se rendît seul dans un endroit éloigné, que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Arthur. Tu as le droit de venir.

Ils se mirent donc en route. La ferme de monsieur Kevin n'était pas si éloignée de celle où le garçon avait passé son enfance, mais ils devaient quand même marcher un bon moment avant d'y parvenir. La première partie du trajet se déroula de façon bien silencieuse. Puis, Arthur ouvrit la bouche et se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qu'ils évitaient tous deux depuis trop longtemps.

- Irwin… Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

Irwin sursauta. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose la question si directement. D'autant plus qu'Arthur connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il se sentait bien trop gêné pour la lui dire directement.

- Je… je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

- Vraiment ? Le travail à la ferme te déplaît à ce point ?

Irwin pinça les lèvres.

_Pourquoi me tourmente-t-il tant ? _

- Si, il me plaît. Beaucoup, même.

- Au point de ne plus vouloir retourner à Londres ?

_Alors, il a remarqué… Oui, forcément, ça devait se voir. Il y a sûrement eu mille bateaux en partance pour l'Angleterre, depuis notre arrivée. _

Inutile de nier cela.

- Effectivement. Je me sens mieux ici. C'est sûrement le destin qui m'a conduit en Australie. Je n'étais finalement pas fait pour le monde de la noblesse, même si je ne m'en rendais pas forcément compte. Finalement, mes mauvais travers n'étaient peut-être que des exutoires désespérés dans le but d'échapper au mal-être qui me rongeait.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même à Londres.

- C'est cela même.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Irwin le regarda bien en face.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit : le vrai toi, c'est celui qui me fait face maintenant. Celui qui veille sur moi avec douceur et discrétion.

Irwin s'empourpra.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas.

Le sujet resta en suspens. Ils étaient tous deux trop pudiques pour s'aventurer trop profondément dans leurs réflexions.

- Nous sommes arrivés, se contenta de déclarer Arthur quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils venaient en effet de déboucher sur une clairière enchanteresse, entourée de mimosas aux fleurs jaune citron. L'air embaumait ce petit coin de paradis, et agrémentait les lieux d'une douceur peu commune. Une tombe se dressait dans un coin, une stèle verticale qui trouvait tout à fait sa place dans le décor. Les mousses l'avaient un peu envahie, et quelques taches parsemaient la pierre.

- Il faudra que je nettoie un peu, constata simplement Arthur.

Il y déposa un bouquet, cueilli au passage, et joignit les mains pour se recueillir.

- Je suis rentré, maman.

Irwin s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Bon retour, répondit-il.

Arthur le gratifia d'un regard surpris.

- Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle dirait, s'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune garçon lui rendit son sourire.

- J'en suis sûr aussi.

Et, très discrètement, il posa sa main sur celle d'Irwin. Le grand jeune homme s'en rendit compte, mais ne le montra guère. Simplement, il répondit à l'étreinte de ses doigts et ils restèrent ensemble, silencieux, sur la tombe de celle par qui toute cette histoire avait commencé.

* * *

_L'autrice__ : J'avais prévu une fic en 3 chapitres, mais finalement y en aura 4, miléscuz . Le quatrième par contre sera bien le dernier. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! A bientôt_


	4. Sur la route de la Vie

**Chapitre**** 4 : Sur la route de la Vie**

Arthur reposa ses outils en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement. La restauration de la tombe était enfin finie ! Il n'était pas peu fier de son travail. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vraiment été dans un sale état ; monsieur Kevin avait bien essayé de l'entretenir de temps à autre mais c'était rapidement devenu une charge trop conséquente pour un homme seul, qui devait s'occuper de ses propres affaires et ne pouvait pas toujours effectuer le long trajet jusqu'à la tombe abandonnée de la voisine. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas ; bien au contraire, leur vieil ami avait fait preuve d'un immense dévouement en essayant de s'en occuper, c'était même probablement grâce à ses efforts si le jeune garçon était finalement parvenu à la récupérer en lui consacrant le temps et l'énergie nécessaires.

Mais ça aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il effectué seul ce travail. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait bénéficié d'une aide constante, discrète, éternelle. Apparemment, c'était définitif : Irwin ne retournerait jamais en Angleterre. Les circonstances l'avaient brutalement forcé à quitter son pays, mais finalement il semblait passablement bien s'en accommoder.

Le regard d'Arthur glissa vers le jeune homme qui se tenait accroupi quelques mètres plus loin. Il était occupé à creuser des trous dans le sol afin d'y planter des graines, avec l'espoir qu'elles donneraient naissance à un somptueux champs de fleur, apte à embellir ces lieux. Contre toute attente, l'ancien noble s'était découvert une passion pour le jardinage et la culture. Il n'aimait rien tant que retourner la terre en poussant la charrue derrière les bœufs et ensemencer le champ. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était sans conteste la lente fructification de son labeur, lorsque les plantes atteignaient une taille et un nombre considérable. En tout cas, depuis que le dernier blé avait commencé à pousser, il ne cessait de faire des trous. Il voulait maintenant s'essayer à l'horticulture de décoration. Pourquoi pas.

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver touchant, lorsqu'un pli barrait son front tandis qu'il s'appliquait consciencieusement à sa tâche. Ses gestes étaient particulièrement habiles, il manipulait les feuilles délicates avec beaucoup de soin, et peut-être un soupçon de tendresse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle gentillesse se dissimulait sous la carapace tordue de vices de l'aristocrate londonien ; décidément, il le trouvait bien changé. Depuis son réveil dans la cabine du paquebot, Irwin n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Et pourtant, depuis son emprisonnement déjà, il s'en était douté. Il ne savait combien de fois il l'avait senti s'approcher de lui et lui caresser doucement les cheveux, quand il le croyait inconscient.

Apparemment, Irwin dut se rendre compte qu'il le fixait car il releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire discret, auquel Arthur répondit. Puis, comme la gêne lui montait aux joues, il se pencha en avant et feignit de se remettre à gratter la tombe, alors qu'elle luisait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Irwin était vraiment trop correct. Et il l'aimait. Arthur ferma les yeux.

_Georgie… Abel… Où êtes-vous ?_

Les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur ne venaient pas le rejoindre. Il avait pourtant été sûr qu'ils ne tarderaient pas, et avait cru pouvoir, peut-être, repousser sa décision jusqu'au moment où il les reverrait. Mais il ne savait plus très bien, maintenant. Un hiver entier s'était déjà écoulé depuis son retour en Australie. Il était peut-être temps, désormais, d'envisager le pire.

_Si ça se trouve, ils ne s'en sont pas sortis. _

_Qu'est-ce que je ferai, alors ? Devrais-je demeurer toute ma vie dans cette indécision, à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra peut-être jamais ? Devrais-je retourner à Londres pour mener mes propres investigations ? _

L'image du cachot lui traversa l'esprit, et un frisson secoua son corps au souvenir visqueux de la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée quotidiennement durant tous ces longs mois d'enfer.

_Non. Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne pourrai jamais retourner là-bas. __Même si je ne dois jamais savoir. _

Quand son corps était encore affaibli au point qu'il ne pouvait ni se lever, ni marcher seul, ses pensées étaient restées tout entières tournées vers la guérison, et vers Irwin qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Mais à présent, il se trouvait libéré de cette douleur, mais c'était pour mieux discerner l'immensité de son dilemme.

0

- Finalement, cette traversée se sera déroulée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Je trouve aussi. C'est sans doute parce que cette fois, nous sommes ensemble. Alors que quand nous effectuions le trajet en sens inverse, nos épaules étaient chargées par le poids des soucis. Tu venais de te faire chasser de chez toi, et moi je craignais de te perdre. Mais le pire fut sans doute pour Arthur, qui a dû seul assumer la mort et l'enterrement de maman, avant de se lancer à notre poursuite. Il savait pertinemment que plus rien ne l'attendait en Australie.

- Rien ? Comment peux-tu dire cela, Abel ? L'Australie, c'est notre terre. Notre vie. J'ai hâte de revoir notre bonne vieille ferme. Il faudra sans doute quelques mois de ménage, mais à côté de ce que nous avons vécu, il me semble que c'est le paradis.

- C'est vrai. Arthur, où es-tu ? Viens. Nous débarquons à l'instant.

Abel s'empara de la main que lui tendait son petit, revenu en courant à l'appel de son nom. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le prit sur ses épaules, histoire d'être encore plus sûr de ne pas le perdre dans la cohue du débarquement. Puis, il serra la main de Georgie.

- Nous rentrons chez nous.

La terre de leur cœur s'étendait devant eux, infinie. Une main invisible leur étreignit la poitrine, et leurs larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

0

- Je te trouve bien silencieux, aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? Excuse-moi. J'essaierai de faire plus attention.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je voulais dire, si tu as des ennuis, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

- Non, non, je t'assure. Il n'y a rien.

Irwin pinça les lèvres. La gentillesse naturelle d'Arthur se révélait parfois très agaçante, comme en ce moment où sa mauvaise humeur était affreusement visible, surtout quand on le connaissait bien. Et bon gré mal gré, Irwin commençait à connaître son compagnon, car cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'ils partageaient le même toit. Plus d'une année s'était déroulée depuis leur débarquement en Australie. Le rétablissement d'Arthur avait été lent, très lent, même. Mais petit à petit, le garçon avait repris des forces et des couleurs, puis le goût à la vie. Seuls deux êtres lui manquaient, et il savait lesquels mais hélas, il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de l'aider à en savoir plus, et ainsi le soulager de ses inquiétudes, où au moins de cette perpétuelle et insupportable interrogation.

_Peut-être que je ferais bien de retourner à Londres, et de mener mes propres investigations pour retrouver la trace d'Abel et de Georgie. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser. Je ne peux pas non plus lui demander de m'accompagner. Et puis, comment lui expliquerais-je que je veux l'aider… J'en ai déjà trop fait, après tout. J'ai été son bourreau. Je suis bien plus proche de lui que je n'en ai le droit. __Après tout, cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, et rien n'a changé. C'est le mieux. Mais je me demande si je fais bien rester de rester près de lui alors que ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je voulais l'aider à se rétablir, et c'est fait. Il n'a plus besoin de moi, maintenant, alors quelle excuse pourrais-je bien invoquer, cette fois…_

Irwin regardait la silhouette d'Arthur qui avançait, deux mètres devant lui. Le garçon, plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait distancé son compagnon de route. Il marchait très bien, son corps était parfaitement remis et lui autorisait maintenant de longues marches, sans la moindre fatigue. Emerveillé par le renouvellement de ses forces, il allait même jusqu'à refuser les chevaux de monsieur Kevin, préférant faire le trajet à pied.

Irwin éprouvait des sentiments mitigés quant au rétablissement d'Arthur. Bien sûr, il se sentait infiniment heureux, mais en même temps…

_En même temps, je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à le parasiter, sans compter que j'abuse également de l'hospitalité de monsieur Kevin alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas avant mon arrivée. Il va bien falloir que je me résigne à mon sort. Cette nouvelle vie me plaît ; je pourrais peut-être m'engager comme fermier, quelque part dans les environs… Comme ça, je pourrais encore voir Arthur, quand il rentrera chez lui. _

Il évitait de songer au fait que pour le moment, Arthur n'avait nul autre endroit où retourner. Tant qu'Abel et Georgie manqueraient à l'appel, seule l'attendait une maison vide et probablement envahie par la poussière. Ça ne sert à rien de se donner de faux espoirs, de se bercer d'illusions. Ça fait toujours plus mal quand la réalité nous rattrape, et elle finit toujours pas nous rattraper, Irwin le savait. Voilà pourquoi il évitait le plus possible de voir les choses sous cet angle. Il ne trouverait certainement pas le bonheur à travers le malheur d'Arthur.

- Irwin, dit soudain le jeune garçon.

Il s'était arrêté net, et constaté avec surprise que son compagnon ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnants en le trouvant quelques mètres derrière lui seulement.

- Oui ? répondit Irwin en se hâtant de se porter à sa hauteur.

- Je crois bien que j'ai oublié quelque chose…

- … D'accord. Alors retournons-y.

C'était un mensonge. Arthur, soudain, n'éprouvait plus l'envie de rentrer immédiatement à la ferme de monsieur Kevin ; en fait, il souhaitait profiter encore un peu de ce moment de solitude avec Irwin. Mais comme il n'osait le lui avouer directement, il avait dit ça. Comment rattraper le coup, désormais ? Et puis, il ferait peut-être bien de se montrer un peu plus aimable. Son compagnon lui avait déjà fait une remarque sous-entendue à ce sujet. Mais il ne savait que dire. Et finalement, ils cheminaient silencieusement, tous deux atteints du même malaise. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils constatèrent bien évidemment qu'Arthur n'avait rien oublié du tout : les alentours de la tombe étaient vides.

- Je ferais bien d'aller cueillir des mimosas, déclara soudain Irwin.

Et il s'éclipsa aussitôt. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Arthur se laisser tomber à genoux et joindre les mains.

_De toute évidence, quelque chose le turlupine. Mais s'il ne veut pas me dire quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de chercher à en savoir davantage. __Le mieux est de le laisser un moment seul avec ses pensées. A mon retour, je verrai bien s'il se sent mieux ou non. _

_Et__ puis, j'en ai bien besoin moi aussi…_

C'est avec cette pensée au cœur qu'Irwin s'éloigna.

0

Georgie et Abel avaient décidé qu'ils ne rentreraient pas immédiatement dans leur ancienne ferme, désormais à l'abandon, probablement délabrée. Ils étaient décidés à la remettre en état, mais ils avaient pris une décision sur le bateau : celle de commencer par se rendre sur la tombe de leur mère. Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient encore jamais vue, mais Arthur avait parlé à son frère de son emplacement et ils connaissaient parfaitement l'endroit. C'était une très belle clairière, environnée de toutes parts par la douceur de la nature. N'importe qui aurait souhaité reposer éternellement en un tel lieu, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Arthur l'ait choisi pour y enterrer leur mère.

Ils avaient loué les services d'un charretier pour se rendre jusqu'à la ferme de monsieur Kevin, leur plus proche ami. De là, ils envisageaient de se rendre ensuite à pied jusqu'à la tombe, puis de gagner leur ferme. Le trajet serait long, mais ils se réjouissaient d'avance de parcourir à nouveau ces paysages autrefois si familiers.

- Comme ils m'ont manqué… soupira Georgie.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. De leurs futurs projets, dont la façon dont ils envisageaient de mener leur nouvelle vie, désormais. Probablement vivraient-ils comme tous les Australiens de condition modeste, mais ils désiraient vraiment retrouver ce monde, et ne plus jamais le perdre. Ce serait encore mieux quand le comte Gerald, le père de Georgie, les aurait rejoint ; ils possèderaient alors tout pour former une grande famille.

Mais plus elle s'approchait de leur premier but, plus Georgie sentait croître son impatience : intérieurement, elle redevenait la petite fille insouciante qui autrefois courait dans les champs, sous l'unique et bienveillant de l'astre solaire. Elle débordait d'une énergie nouvelle, d'un enthousiasme débordant ; bientôt, elle se retrouva à courir autour de son mari et de son fils, tout en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras avant de le reposer allègrement sur les épaules de son père. Elle n'avait pas ri comme cela de longtemps, tellement longtemps…

Lorsque la ferme de monsieur Kevin apparut enfin à l'horizon, elle se précipita par le portail, le salua d'un grand :

- Bonjour ! Vous le voyez, je suis de retour avec mon bout de chou ! Du bras, elle lui désignait Arthur, toujours perché sur Abel qui avançait d'un pas tranquille.

Elle vit bien le vieil homme ouvrir des yeux éberlués mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle : déjà, elle repartait à la même allure, tandis que sa jupe virevoltait autour d'elle.

- Je vais vite rendre une petite visite à maman ! Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai plus tard pour fêter les retrouvailles !

Plus loin, Abel se consulta rapidement avec Georgie. Monsieur Kevin n'entendit pas leur conversation, mais il vit le garçon, qui avait bien grandi et pouvait désormais être appelé un homme, hocher la tête. Puis il tourna le regard dans sa direction et lui adressa un bref signe de la main et un sourire, avant d'indiquer qu'il poursuivait sa route mais reviendrait plus tard. Il acquiesça d'un geste pour montrer qu'il avait compris ; en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la petite famille avait déjà disparu.

« Eh bien ! se dit-il. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les aviser de la présence d'Arthur et Irwin. Bah ! Ils se retrouveront bien assez tôt. »

0

En ce jour de printemps, il régnait certainement une atmosphère bien particulière. Cette atmosphère avait retenu Arthur au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter son lieu de recueillement ; elle avait également envahi Georgie en lui procurant par avance une joie sans discernement. Probablement touchait-elle également le paisible Abel, car ce jour-là son cœur battait d'une façon inhabituelle. A cause de son tempérament passionné, il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir cela par le passé, et donc il reconnaissait ce sentiment : il allait se passer quelque chose. Il en était sûr. Mais quant à savoir quoi…

0

Les mains jointes, Arthur priait. Il priait pour avoir du courage, de la force. La force de quitter cette indécision, de faire son choix, car il ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas faire éternellement attendre Irwin. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait certainement par se lasser de lui, et alors, il le quitterait. Or Arthur n'envisageait plus, dorénavant, de se retrouver séparé de son ami, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, car cette idée le faisait frémir. Avant, il ne s'en était même pas douté; au début, c'était par reconnaissance, par curiosité, aussi, peut-être ; mais il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, et à ses délicates attentions. Et si un jour, il décidait de s'en aller…

_Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par tous les perdre. Même lui. _

Un bruit de pas le poussa à se retourner. Irwin se tenait devant lui, la mine grave. Le cœur d'Arthur se pétrifia : il pressentait le pire.

_Pas ça…_

- Arthur, commença Irwin, j'ai pris une décision…

_Non ! Ne dis rien ! Oh, je t'en supplie, tais-toi ! _

- Je rentre en Angleterre.

Arthur se releva précipitamment. Et il se prit la tête dans les bras.

Mais à peine ses larmes commençaient-elles à couler, qu'il ressentit un tiraillement sur son pantalon.

0

- Arthur ! Ne te précipite pas ainsi, attends-nous ! Je ne fais que cueillir des mimosas pour les mettre sur la tombe de maman !

- Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, je veille sur lui. Tu peux y aller tranquillement.

Abel servait de point de ralliement entre Georgie et leur fils, le petit Arthur. Le garçonnet, apparemment, avait été contaminé par la bonne humeur de sa mère, car il ne tenait plus en place : il voulait absolument devancer ses parents. Il faut dire que tout au long de la route, ils n'avaient cessé de vanter la beauté de l'endroit qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir, alors à force, il avait hâte d'y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il entendit des voix, l'enfant n'en fut pas autrement surpris. Il était habitué à rencontrer des gens, et ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû se sentir étonné d'en croiser ici. Bien au contraire, il se précipita vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout dans la clairière, face à face ; il ne craignait pas les hommes et, bien au contraire, souhaitait partager avec eux le bonheur qu'il ressentait en ce jour.

Mais voilà : le plus jeune pleurait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une chose lui apparaissait cependant clairement : aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un jour pour pleurer. C'était un jour regorgeant d'une force mystérieuse, qui avait rendu maman heureuse alors il fallait qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde. Sans ralentir sa course, il se porta au pied de l'inconnu et chercha à attirer son attention.

Lorsque l'homme porta sur lui son regard clair, l'enfant resta éberlué.

- Ça alors ! Tu ressembles à mon papa !

Surpris, Arthur ne contrôla pas son geste. Il ouvrit ses bras et y recueillit le petit.

0

Tel fut le spectacle qui apparut à Abel lorsqu'il pénétra dans la clairière : au loin, son petit frère, qui lui ressemblait comme un jumeau, se tenait debout, et il avait son fils dans les bras. Il s'arrêta net en le voyant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… C'était impossible, tout simplement. Son petit frère avait perdu la vie dans la Tamise, dans la lointaine Angleterre ; il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, en Australie. Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était sûrement un rêve.

Mais l'autre venait de se pétrifier également. Comme s'il le reconnaissait… Comme si…

- Abel, murmura-t-il soudain.

Et il se mit à pleurer.

- Est-ce encore une nouvelle hallucination ?

- Je…

- Arthur ? s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Abel se retourna.

Georgie venait de surgir à son tour ; de surprise, elle en lâcha son bouquet de mimosa, qui s'écrasa par terre un petit bruit discret.

- Arthur… Tu es vivant ! Georgie, devançant Abel, se porta au-devant de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Georgie… alors je ne rêve pas… mais, qui est cet enfant ?

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à répondre à sa question. La tête sur son épaule, elle sanglotait éperdument. Derrière lui, Abel parvint enfin à sortir de sa paralysée momentanée. Il s'approcha alors du membre manquant de leur grande famille, et les enserra à son tour.

0

…

0

Arthur referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis il se recula de quelques pas et contempla longuement la ferme qui avait modelé son enfance et ses derniers jours d'existence.

- Ça aura vraiment demandé du boulot de la remettre sur pied, dit-il à voix haute, mais ça en valait la peine.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, murmura Irwin.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas parler trop fort. On ne risquait pas de l'entendre, mais dans le silence absolu de la nuit, il lui semblait que la parole brisait quelque chose, une sorte d'équilibre tacite entre tous les éléments naturels. Il se sentait là comme un intrus, et puis il ne gérait pas encore très bien sa présence auprès d'Arthur, mais il faisait de son mieux pour s'efforcer de chasser ce malaise.

Irwin avait été ravi de découvrir le domaine véritable où Arthur avait grandi ; cette ferme si petite, mais où une famille s'était révélée capable de mener des jours heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'un drame la divise. Décidément, le malheur pouvait frapper toutes les classes sociales, et pouvait les pousser à se mêler à l'extrême ; et tant mieux, car cela lui avait permis de rencontrer son compagnon. Il ne remercierait jamais assez la providence pour ce merveilleux cadeau, et en dépit des moments noirs qu'ils avaient vécu, s'il c'était à recommencer, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Car…. Ça en valait la peine.

Il se retrouvait dans l'écho des paroles qu'Il venait de prononcer.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien regretter ?

- Rien du tout. Pas même d'avoir attendu si longtemps, car cela m'aura permis de les revoir.

- Et le reste ?

- Ils forment une famille, maintenant.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'y as plus ta place.

- Mais cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Et puis… je crois qu'il y en a un autre qui a ce besoin-là.

Arthur venait de tourner la tête vers lui ; à présent, il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Cependant, Irwin ne chercha à fuir son regard : il le soutint avec bravoure.

- C'est vrai. Tu le sais déjà.

- Je l'ai toujours su. Mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce que je souhaitais moi-même. Maintenant, je sais ; je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Arthur venait de rassurer définitivement Irwin. Il ne le quitterait plus, désormais… Décidément, la gentillesse permettait d'obtenir bien davantage que tout l'argent et toutes les drogues du monde ; l'ancien noble ne l'ignorait plus et ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Je ne peux toujours pas y croire, tu sais…

Arthur s'approcha de lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser discret sur ses lèvres.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu y croies.

Irwin sourit maladroitement. Son compagnon possédait le don de le désorienter au pire moment.

- Mais quand même… Partir comme ça, en pleine nuit ! Je ne suis pas certain que…

- Moi si. J'en suis certain.

C'était tout. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Irwin hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Nous verrons. Nous trouverons bien un endroit où nous établir et vivre à deux.

Irwin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi plus loin ?

- Quel besoin. Je suis avec toi, ça me suffit pour le moment. Pas toi ?

- Si…

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend…

- Rien… On n'attend rien.

Arthur se trouvait tout près d'Irwin et ce dernier ne résista pas à la tentation de le serrer dans ses bras. Le garçon se laissa faire ; mieux, il répondit à son étreinte, d'abord doucement, tendrement, puis avec davantage de vigueur. Finalement, Irwin se résolut à le relâcher le premier.

- Il faut y aller maintenant. Sinon on ne partira jamais.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Une main serra la sienne. Et ensemble, ils prirent la route d'un avenir nouveau.

FIN

* * *

_L'autrice : Et voilà ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça durerait si longtemps. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (et éventuellement une tite review, même juste pour dire "J'ai tout lu", ça me fera super plaisir, merci d'avance ! _


End file.
